"Bar Room Hero" Wulf Erikssen
Beowulf Knut Erikssen (born December 6, 1983) is a professional wrestler born in Romford, Essex, in England. He is currently employed by THW (True Honor Wrestling). Background Beowulf Knut Erikssen was born to Danish immigrant parents in Romford, Essex, UK. He lived a normal life until his 18th birthday, when he decided he was bored, and wanted to be a professional wrestler. He began training, under local trainer Andrew Maddock, and in early 2002 entered the touring circuit, wrestling as "Fenris The Destroyer". He got noticed very quickly, particularly by another young wrestler named David Vincent, at the time wrestling as "Dangerous" Dave Vincent. Impressed with each other's style and determination, the two men became fast friends in their real life, whilst in the ring they had one of the most magnificent rivalries of the era. Around the country, the local promoters fought over themselves to book "Dangerous" Dave Vincent vs Fenrir the Destoyer shows. Over the course of the next year and a half, their popularity grew, until finally "it" happened. America had been watching the UK touring scene, and it liked what it was seeing. In October 2004, Wulf was offered a CWO Hard Knox developmental contract. CHKWF/CWO Career In October 2004, mere days after arriving from the UK, Wulf debuted in the CHKWF (CWO Hard Knox Wrestling Federation, CWO's now defunct developmental federation) as "Bar Room Hero" Wulf Erikssen, a hard drinking punk from the United Kingdom, a gimmick not too far from the truth. It was apparent that Wulf's style didn't gel well with the American style, and in December 2004, when CHKWF folded, he remained at the Hard Knox training centre, under the watchful eye of Gordy Alles, where he worked to help develop his style into something that would work better with the American style. In May 2005, Wulf resurfaced at the May-Hem event, fast becoming a fan favourite due to his feud with the heel Gold Kard. Mere months later, his old friend Dave was also offered a CWO contract, and the two men became the "South Street Riot". One of their first acts in the fed was to sabotage Gold Kard's "wedding" to Jennifer Falconi, with both men invading the arena with a sewage truck, which they proceeded to spray the guests with. This event also triggered a long term rivalry between the South Street Riot and The Falconis. This new rivalry led to the boys earning their first CWO gold, the World Tag Team Titles, in the August of the same year, defeating the Falconis for the belts. However, soon after this, Wulf's tag team partner Dave received terrible news. His grandfather, Danny, was terminally ill. Torn between his love for his family, and his love for his job, he requested a leave of absence from the CWO, which was granted. Both he and Wulf left for Britain. Unfortunately, Danny passed away on Boxing Day, 2005. February 2006, Wulf and Dave returned in a shocking fashion when they controversially assist one of their old enemies, Brent Alles, from President Foley's lackeys. Joined later in the month by Surge, these four men form the "Enemies Of The State", a stable dedicated to disrupting President Foley's reign as CWO President. During this stint, the South Street Riot won the International Tag Team Titles. In July '06, Dave was sensationally revealed as being the traitor with the "Enemies Of The State", and turned heel, joining President Foley's "The Future" stable as "Corporate Hero" David Vincent. Wulf remained in the "Enemies Of The State", and began tagging with Surge. However, in September Wulf requested to be allowed to tour Japan with Dave, citing the reason of "if he didn't do it now, he probably never would." The company agreed. May 2007, both men reappeared at the May-Hem PPV, revealing themselves as the true identities of the masked wrestlers "The Union Jacks". Both men quickly re-entered the Tag Team title race, strangely allying with their former rivals, and current champions, the Falconis to fight the more pressing threats from the Hell Risers and the Fighter Jets. At the "Inferno" PPV at the end of June 2007, South Street Riot beat the Falconi Brothers, the Fighter Jets and the Hell Risers to regain the World Tag Team Titles. In the beginning of August 2007, the South Street Riot made a one-off appearance on an NIWF show. They provided an interesting foil for the warring teams of TVR and Ignition, but ultimately decided to cancel their probationary contracts after CWO countered with a better offer. In September 2007, South Street Riot suffered two calamities, as first they lost their Tag Titles to Bad Weather, but also Dave was dealt a career ending knee injury. Angered by his partners crippling, Wulf is hitting out at the rest of the CWO, more angry than he's ever been. Teaming up with CWO Legend, and fellow brit, Nightrain, Wulf Erikssen faced Bad Weather at the Breakdown PPV, and defeated them, Wulf and Nightrain taking the CWO World Tag Team Title. The CWO collapsed shortly after this incident, leaving both men unemployed. THW career In April 2009, Wulf Erikssen debuted in the Canadian-based promotion True Honor Wrestling. After taking an extended sabbatical for a year and a half, Wulf felt it was time to re-enter the ring. Unfortunately Dave's injury at the hands of Bad Weather had proven career ending, but determined to include his long-time friend in his career, Wulf hired him as his manager. Wulf's fortunes in the company have been quite good to date, and he's certainly making an impact with his unorthodox style and balanced attitude. In July 2009, at THW Honor Role, the South Street Riot returned. Dave, still battling with his career-ending injury, now managed the team, consisting of Wulf and a new partner, newcomer Maurice Pascal, who Wulf had previously been training at his Toronto based gym. They were successful in their debut, defeating the team of Jay Combs & Kylie Moore. Moveset Finishing Moves *'Bar Room Bomb' (Wrist-Clutch Sit-Out Powerbomb) *'101%'(Argentine Backbreaker Rack to Double Knee Backbreaker) Signature Moves *'Bar Room Blitz '(Double Underhook Trapping Headbutts) *'Punk & Disorderly '(Diving Somersault Leg Drop) *'Smashing Bottles '(Standing Thrust Spinebuster) Theme Music * "Barroom Hero" by Dropkick Murphys Trivia * Wulf is bilingual, being fluent in English and Danish. * Wulf's favourite food is Mexican. * Wulf refuses to eat mushrooms. Title History * THW No Rulez Champion (as Coyote) * THW Tag Team Champion (with Maurice Pascal as the South Street Riot, 8/31/09 to 9/29/09) * CWO World Tag Team Champion (with Nightrain, 9/30/07 to collapse, with Dave Vincent as the South Street Riot, 6/24/07 to 9/11/07, 8/28/05 to 9/10/05) * CWO International Tag Team Champion (with Dave Vincent as the South Street Riot, 5/08/06 to 6/05/06) "Bar Room Hero" Wulf Erikssen Category:1983 births